


The Real Problem

by peternureyev



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haymitch is a grumpy cutie, Oneshot, Post-Revolution, but they love each other - Freeform, effie being fussy, effie makes fun of his hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternureyev/pseuds/peternureyev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie has...a few things to say about Haymitch's beanie collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Problem

"This one?"  
Effie wrinkled her nose.   
"It's a bit...well...grey...isn't it darling?"  
Haymitch sighed.   
"It's supposed to be grey."  
Giving him an appraising look, the ex-escort continued to hum and huff at the rack of hats, toying with a curl of lace on her skirt. She'd toned down the manic Capitol fashion since the revolution - most Capitol citizens had - and Effie more than most, but that hadn't stopped her from indulging in the odd tutu or velvet hat. It also clearly hadn't stopped her from criticising everything Haymitch tried to wear. In this particular case, it was the rather large shelf filled to the brim with monochrome beanies. Effie Trinket had a lot to say about monochrome beanies.   
"They're inoffensive."  
"They're ugly."  
Normally, Effie's pleading puppy dog eyes would get the better of him but not with this. Not with the hats.   
Haymitch had always likes wearing a hat. It gave him a sense of comfort and security to have the warm fabric jammed down over his ears. But since he'd been in Thirteen, they had become a regular fixture. And now he had to listen to Effie criticise them. All of them.   
"Are you sure it's suitable to wear a...a beanie hat to dinner with our new president?" Effie asked, surveying the pieces of headgear. "It might not make the greatest impression." She threaded her long fingernail through a hole in one of the threadbare hats and shook her head with exasperation, her own silver fascinator wobbling precariously atop her curled blonde wig. If she can wear that monstrosity to meet Paylor, I can wear whatever the hell I want. And besides...   
He glanced up. She was still fiddling with the loose thread, eyes downcast, running her frustratingly perfect tongue over her frustratingly perfect teeth.   
"Effie,"  
She looked up,  
"Paylor's seen me passed out at her feet. She can handle the hat."  
Her eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that you..." Her voice tapered out and Haymitch sensed her concern. Oh. He'd assumed someone would let her know. It had been just after Katniss had been shot in Two and he just couldn't take it. All the pain in her eyes and the things she'd said to that miner, and the explosions in the Nut, all those people screaming, and there had been alcohol in the base and he'd just... Coin had not been impressed.   
"Noth'n to worry your pretty little head about, sweetheart."   
The tension dissipated and she raised an arched eyebrow. "You think I'm pretty?"   
He didn't know where it came from, the heat in the room or the slightly past it glass of wine, but he said it. "I've always found you pretty, even under all that damn Capitol makeup."  
Flushing bright red she broke eye contact and turned hurriedly back to the closet, dusting her hands on her shirt. "Back to the more important business please, Abernathy. If you have to wear one of these revolting hats, which one is it going to be?"  
Huffing with mock grumpiness, Haymitch picked up the beanie that Effie had been playing with and jammed it on his head.  
Following him out of the door, Effie smiled softly.   
"It doesn't matter what you're wearing, Haymitch. I'd love you the same anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> HAYFFIE IS CANON. MY HEART. 
> 
> A fic in celebration! Hope you liked it!
> 
> rivendclls.tumblr.com


End file.
